Persona 4: Golden Samurai
by Forest Dragon Slayer 2
Summary: A Persona user from long ago is blasted into the present time during the events of the Inaba murders. What does fate have in store for him and the Investigation team? Pairings are undecided at the moment


**Hello Persona Fanfiction community! Forest Dragon Slayer here with a new fanfic that I came up with on a whim that takes place in Persona 4. Honestly, this is going to be one of those 'Insert OC into main story' sort of fanfics but hopefully, it'll stand out enough to grab and perhaps retain your attention. Moving on, it's time to introduce my OC. Unlike most of the OCs I've seen for this type of fanfic (if I accidentally sounded rude with that, please know that I meant no offense. Although this could just be me overthinking things.) My character is a samurai from either late Edo period or early Meiji period Japan. That's right, I have a time traveler as my OC, albeit an unwilling one. As for how that works, I'm not exactly sure but since I'm not starting with that anyway and that it's not the most important thing at the moment, I won't bother with it too much. My current idea though is that the Velvet Room and the use of Personas by humans have been around even back then with my OC being a guest in his time period and then due to a mishap in the Velvet Room, he gets thrown into the future. Feel free to tell me your opinions on that one or to suggest new ideas as to how that comes to be. Suggestions and reviews in general are also welcome as they would help me to improve this story as I go.**

 **And yeah, if anybody knows me from my normal account, the reason this is on a different account is because I can't post any new stories on my normal one! I can update my already posted stories fine but I can't make any new ones! What a pain…**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and review!**

 **I don't own the Persona series, that's kind of obvious since this is a fanfiction site. Do we actually have to do these still? Can somebody tell me?**

"Where am I? I recognizeth not this place. I feel grass underneath my feet but I can barely see in front of me because of this fog." A young man said as he attempted to navigate through the fog without much success. The fog was so thick, he could barely see the dark color of his hakama, let alone see anything even beginning to resemble a pathway. Being able to do nothing else, he kept on moving, hoping to find a road or a person to ask for directions.

 _Thud!_

"What is it that I hast tripped over?" The young man asked as he moved his long hair out of his face, silently cursing the fog for lowering his visibility all the while. When he saw what it was that he tripped over, his face immediately showed shock and slight panic as he hurriedly backed away and got back on his feet. What laid before him was a dead body, garbed in a samurai's armor. A large cut could be seen on the body's back, indicating that the person was killed this way. While this wasn't the first dead body he's seen as he's unfortunately seen plenty in his life, he couldn't help but feel his anxiety grow as to where he was. "Perhaps I'm in the middle of a battlefield or a former one?" He pondered as he looked around his surrounding area. It seemed the fog wasn't as thick now, allowing him slightly more visibility. Because of this, he was able to see several more corpses of samurai and warriors across the field. The young man prayed for their souls to rest in peace out of respect as they had likely died serving their respective lords or to protect their families and homes.

Suddenly, the clanging of metal and the clashing of blades could be heard nearby. Perhaps he wanted to find out who was fighting or he wanted to get a better grasp of the situation. Whatever the reason, the young man rushed forward to follow the sounds of battle he had heard. What he had found astounded him. While he still couldn't make it out clearly, he could see several soldiers charging at a single warrior who mercilessly cut them down with ease. Even when rifles were used to shoot at him from afar, the warrior either dodged them or cut them out of the air before killing them as well. _Who is this warrior? He's this skilled but I hast not yet heard his name. Perhaps he's one of the namban warriors?_ The young man's train of thought was interrupted as the battle had been finished and the warrior appeared to look in the young man's direction. Despite the young man's inability to see the warrior's face, he could feel an intense stare coming from him. Instinctively, the young man got into a sword drawing stance with his right hand on the handle. _Will he try to cut me down as well?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"Thou art too weak. I shall wait for you to become stronger." The figure said in a muffled sounding voice before turning away and disappearing into the mist.

"Wait! Who art thee!?" The young man exclaimed as he tried to run after the retreating figure but was stopped at the sight of the surrounding corpses standing once more and moving towards him. And though he didn't notice it before, there were masks where one's face was supposed to be. "So, rather than human corpses, they art creatures from the realm of darkness. It's strange, I feel so much at ease now even in this situation merely because it is something I am accustomed to." He said to himself with a rather sheepish smile as he drew out his sword and got into a stance. As he did so, a blue light began to appear around him.

"I art thou and thou art I. I call upon thee from the depths of my soul. Come, Saburo!" He exclaimed as a sound similar to shattering glass rang out and a large humanoid figure began to take form behind him. The figure carried with it a long rifle in its left hand and a large katana in its right, wearing black armor and a red cape. "With this disparity in numbers, we cannot hope to defeat them all. We hast not a choice but to break though enemy ranks and escape. Saburo, fire!" At his order, the summoned Persona raised its rifle and fired shots of concentrated fire magic, effectively thinning out the enemy numbers somewhat. The young man took the opportunity to charge in himself and began slashing at foes that came at him. His Persona fought alongside its master, shooting at enemies in the front and slashing at enemies that were coming from behind without being given orders.

Keeping this up, it wasn't long before they managed to break through the main force and pretty soon, the young man stumbled onto a narrow metal bridge of sorts with railings at the side. Seeing that there were no other enemies in the immediate vicinity, the young man decided to recall his Persona before almost tripping over his own feet in exhaustion. Because Saburo used so many spells in a row without rest, the young man's stamina had been drained and he had to keep himself up by holding onto the railing. "While I remember using my Persona deprives me of energy, I recall it not being this tiring." He said while slightly panting as he walked across the metal bridge. He didn't even know where he was going but he just continued onward through the fog.

 _Elsewhere…_

Narukami Yu was sitting in front of the T.V. in his room on a rainy night. There was less than a minute until midnight. Since the weather conditions were met, it was agreed between himself and the two other people that knew about what was really going on, Hanamura Yosuke and Satonaka Chie that they would watch the Midnight Channel to see if there was going to be another victim. They had just recently confirmed that people that show up on the infamous Midnight Channel were somehow thrown into the television and killed. They had resolved to save the people that were thrown in there and to find the culprit behind all of it. The clock kept ticking on and then, it struck midnight. The T.V. that should have been turned off came back to life and an image began to appear on the screen, earning Yu's full attention. While the image wasn't exactly high definition, it was clear enough to see a person on the screen. However, Yu couldn't recall ever seeing this person on either television or at school. What's more, this person was fighting off whatever was attacking him. It wasn't long until the screen became lifeless once again, leaving the teenager in the dark room. Due to the possibility of Yosuke knowing the person due to having lived in Inaba longer, he decided to phone him. "Hanamura, did you recognize the person on the Midnight Channel?" He asked once Yosuke picked up.

"Nope, never saw that guy person before." Yosuke replied on the other side of the line. "I think I'd remember some guy that looks like some samurai from a history drama."

"I haven't seen him on T.V. either. What do you think this means?" Yu asked.

"How the heck should I know? We already have enough to deal with trying to find Amagi in that large castle." Yosuke said in response. It had been two days since finding out that Yukiko Amagi had been taken into the T.V. world. Their progress unfortunately had been halted with the arrival of Chie's shadow the day before. Because of that though, all three of them had a Persona, giving them a better chance of fighting off the enemies they encounter on their search.

"Still, we can't just leave this person to the shadows. Let's ask Teddie about this tomorrow." Yu said as he tried to think about the situation.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Narukami." Yosuke said before hanging up.

 _Back in the T.V. world…_

At this point, the young man had found himself on what appeared to be a stage of some sort. "A stage? I hast not seen one like this in the past." He said as he looked around, finding the surrounding structure to be peculiar.

"What a pain, why did The Nose tell me to set up a door here? It's so darn foggy and I think I smell something funny." A female voice called out. Due to the fog, the young man couldn't clearly see the girl's face but the words 'nose' and 'door' stood out to him so he walked over towards the direction he heard the voice. While he didn't find the girl, he did find the aforementioned door. It was a bright blue and it appeared to be shining, causing the young man's eyes to widen as he put his hand on the door handle and opened it allowing a bright light to envelop him.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." A pale man with a long nose said politely. At this, the young man couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Tis a relief to see something familiar at last." The young man said with a small smile. "I trust that you have been well Igor-dono?"

"I have been well, thank you for asking." Igor said politely. "It's been a while Hisakawa Takeshi."

"I guess it could be considered as such. I haven't made use of your services in the past week or two." Takeshi said in response, making Igor look somewhat troubled. Takeshi then noticed the two women at either side of the long nosed man. "And if I may, who are the two next to you? They don't appear to be familiar. The room as well seems to have changed."

"They are my current assistants." Igor said in response. "To my right is Marie and to my left is Margaret. As for the room, its form will always change for the room's current guest. If you'd like, I can arrange it so that the room be changed to something you're more familiar with."

"I wouldn't wish for thee to have to go through the trouble." The young man said humbly. "More importantly, Igor-dono, wouldst thee please explain the current situation to me? I hath found myself in unfamiliar lands and I feel as if I've lost some of my power." At this, Igor appeared to be even more troubled as he began to explain.

"Let us start with your loss of power." Igor said in a solemn tone. "As you are well aware, the bonds you've made with people, especially your comrades were the source of the power you've gained throughout your journey. Due to your loss of power, it can be concluded that it is because of these bonds becoming lost or reversed."

"What say you!?" Takeshi exclaimed as he suddenly stood up from his seat. "The bonds I have with my comrades are not so weak that they would fall apart so easily!"

"It's not that I question the strength of your bonds, it's because they are no longer there in the first place." Igor said calmly in response, making Takeshi's eyes widen. "It's unfortunate to say but, your friends are all dead." Almost immediately after hearing this, Takeshi's legs began to shake.

"They're all…dead?" Takeshi asked, his voice weakening just as his legs gave out, making him fall back onto his seat. "How can this be? They're some of the strongest people I know. Surely, they can't have all just died in battle like that?"

"It was not battle but rather the passage of time that got them." Igor said as Margaret was offering Takeshi some water to help calm himself. "When I said 'It's been a while', I wasn't meaning something as simple as 2-3 weeks. You've disappeared for around 200 years." Although he was still in despair, that last sentence brought him back to his senses while confusing him at the same time.

"200 years? Surely you jest!" Takeshi said as he tried to make sense of all of this.

"I wish I was but that is the truth." Igor said. "While it is unclear as to how it happened, it has resulted to you being sent to this time period. For now, I advise you to calm yourself and think about your future actions."

"Nothing ever happens without purpose. There must be a reason why you were called to this time period." Margaret added in attempt to reassure their guest.

"I wonder if it be true." Takeshi said in a slightly saddened tone. "If it's as Igor-dono says and it hast been 200 years, I fear that I will not be able to keep up with the changes that hath been made during this period of time. I believe that I wouldst be of little help."

"Even a small pebble can be the cause of a great wave simply by throwing it in the water." Igor said in response. "The same could be said for your situation. No matter how little you believe you can contribute, that little bit may very well lead to something greater." He said this with a small smile. "But for now, as you don't have an idea yet as to where to go from here, I would like to ask of you a favor. I'll brief you in on the details later after you've recovered your energy." With a wave of his hand, Takeshi all of a sudden started to feel even more tired than he was before. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep slumber…..

"Was that truly necessary Igor-dono?" Takeshi said as soon as he woke up. As he shook off the remnants of sleepiness, he found that he was outside the Velvet Room and once again on the strange looking stage.

"Finally, you're awake. Took you long enough." A female voice said from behind him. At this, Takeshi got into a sitting position and looked back to see the other assistant that didn't really speak earlier in the Velvet Room. "Now come on, get off your lazy butt and let's go! We haven't got all day!"

"Thou art Marie correct? That is what Igor-dono hath called thee." Takeshi said to confirm as he got up and faced the girl. "I wouldst presume that he sent thee to explain to me what it is I am to do."

"Yeah, the Nose sent me. Got a problem with that?" Marie replied in a rather rude tone. It made Takeshi wonder where Igor picked up such a sharp tongued girl.

"No, tis not a problem…" Takeshi said somewhat nervously as he wasn't exactly sure how to speak with this girl. "Um, have I perchance done anything to incur thy displeasure?"

"Nothing at the moment." Marie said in response. "The way you speak is starting to get on my nerves though. Who speaks like that nowadays anyway?"

"If thou wouldst recall, I am from 200 years in the past so it shouldst be expected of me to speak differently than most." Takeshi rebutted in slight annoyance. At this point, he just wanted to move on to the actual thing that was assigned to them by Igor. "Moving on, what is it that Igor-dono wishes for us to accomplish?"

"The Nose wrote down the instructions here." Marie said as she took out a sheet of paper, deciding not to look directly at Takeshi and handed it to him. As she did so, she began to walk a certain way, prompting the young man to follow her as he took hold of the sheet of paper. The contents of the said paper surprised him.

 _Green Leaves_

 _They're flying away_

 _Saying 'Hello' to the sky and the clouds_

 _I'm lost, and I'm flying away too_

 _To the moon in the night sky….farewell_

"…Marie-dono, wouldst this happen to be a poem of thine?" Takeshi said with a nervous smile on his face as he didn't know how the girl would react. As Marie turned to look at the sheet of paper in his hand, she all of a sudden got flustered and rushed to snatch back the paper she had accidentally mistook for the one containing Igor's instructions.

"It's not what you think! It's not a poem! It's just something that happened to pop into my head and I wrote it down!" Marie exclaimed in protest, her voice failing to hide her panic.

"It's quite good." Takeshi said with a small smile. He didn't expect to see this side from her. To him, it was rather amusing that he had found out, albeit accidentally, something that would cause her to lose her cold exterior somewhat.

"Moron! I hate you! You suck!" Marie shouted, regaining her rude tone of voice as she snatched back her poem although her expression had softened somewhat most likely due to embarrassment. She then looked through her bag and pulled out Igor's instructions, making sure it was definitely that this time before handing it over to Takeshi who read it.

 _Hisakawa Takeshi, the mission you have been assigned is split into two parts. The first part requires you to locate a girl named Amagi Yukiko who has been kidnapped and held captive in a castle that Marie will lead you to. After locating her, you are to reunite her with her friends who will be trying to find her. Be careful not to confuse the real Amagi Yukiko with a fake. It will be easy to distinguish the fake from the real one. The fake one will be the one wearing a namban dress while the real one will be wearing traditional Japanese clothing. You must be especially careful of the fake as that is an enemy. However, you are not to engage the fake until you reunite Amagi Yukiko with her companions….._

Takeshi read through the rest and found the set of instructions rather straightforward. However, the second half of the instructions that would take place after he completed the first half was troubling and made him wonder about Igor's intentions. He was also confused as to why he was to not engage the fake if she was an enemy. _Just what is Igor-dono planning?_ He thought to himself.

"I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't keep up you know!" Marie exclaimed pulling Takeshi from his thoughts. It seemed that he had either slowed down or halted in his tracks completely while he was thinking to himself as there was now a growing gap between the two of them. The young man hastened to catch up to Marie as she was the only one who had any idea where they were going. Keeping up with the young woman was a task in of itself. Marie tried to keep a distance away from Takeshi at all times and the fog was not helping matters as it hindered his vision greatly. There were multiple times when he almost fell over the railing and down into who knows where. _Wouldn't it hath been wiser of us to start after the fog hadst cleared up?_ Takeshi thought to himself wondering about the reasons for this. Perhaps the situation was just that dire that they could not wait any longer. With this thought in mind, Takeshi hastened his steps, hoping to arrive as soon as possible.

"Persona!" Chie cried out as she summoned her Persona, Tomoe, before ordering it to attack incoming shadows almost immediately afterwards. Tomoe was quick to dispatch the enemies with well-placed kicks and strong slashes with its double sided naginta, allowing the group of four to proceed through the castle without much trouble. "Alright, who's next?" Chie shouted in challenge before resuming her sprint down the hallway.

"Wow, Chie-chan's all fired up!" Teddie said excitedly

"Oy, Satonaka! I know you're upset but don't push yourself too hard!" Yosuke exclaimed, worrying that the girl would burn herself out before they found Yukiko. However, this was all in vain as Chie had completely ignored him and kept on calling out Yukiko's name. "And she's ignoring me…" Yosuke said with a sigh.

"Satonaka! Don't push yourself!" Yu said as he followed her in making a turn down another hallway.

"I'm fine! This is nothing!" Chie said cheerfully in response, causing Yosuke to sweat drop and Teddie to laugh.

"I'm the one you should worry about, she just completely blanked me…" Yosuke said with Teddie continuing to snicker which annoyed the brunette greatly. With all this going on, all four of them failed to notice two people that were behind them.

"So they art Amagi-dono's comrades?" Takeshi said to Marie who was beside him. "How commendable of those folk to show no hesitation despite the dangers in order to rescue their friend." He said with a small smile. He almost saw his own friends in them.

"Remember, we have our own job to do." Marie said bluntly. "It looks like they'll run into the fake Amagi if they go down that path. Let's go and find the real one."

"Hmm? How are you aware of this Marie-dono?" Takeshi asked out of curiosity as he didn't see any sort of special map or summoned being that could provide that information. He did however see a flat rectangular object in her hands that he was unfamiliar with.

"The Nose gave this device that will let me scan and analyze the area." Marie replied. "While it's not exactly powerful, it's good enough for our purposes." At this, Takeshi just showed bewilderment on his face.

"Scan? Analyze?" Takeshi asked in a confused tone of voice. This was the first time he had heard these words. The glowing object in Marie's hands was also a first. Marie let out a small sigh of annoyance toward Takeshi's reaction before using different terms.

"Basically, it'll let us see basically a map of the area and know where certain things are like enemies or people." Marie explained.

"Ah, I see. How intriguing. Who wouldst hath thought that such small objects could use the abilities of certain Persona?" Takeshi said with surprise and curiosity. The only he's seen such things was because one of his friends could do the same although that person required a Persona. "Humans hath certainly evolved from my time!"

"If you're done talking to yourself, can we get started?" Marie said in a tone that showed she was becoming impatient. "Anyway, the Nose said that you have to wear this." She said before handing Takeshi a blue colored mask that she had pulled out from her bag.

"So I am to keep my identity hidden?" Takeshi asked. "I do not see the point to this…"

"Just put it on, I don't want to put up with being scolded for not getting you to put it on." Marie rebutted, cutting Takeshi off. "Also, since you've lost a good deal of your power, here are some skill cards to supplement that for the time being. The Nose says they're similar to the Skill Tablets from your time period. I'll be giving you instructions from the Velvet Room so this is all I can do for you. I'm gonna be irritated if you just go and die after all this." At this, Takeshi gave a small smile.

"Understood, I shalt complete the mission and returneth alive." Takeshi said as he turned and began to walk down the corridor. All of a sudden, a voice appeared in his head as a card appeared in front of him, seemingly unseen by Marie.

 _Thou art I and I art thou_

 _Thou hast established a new bond_

 _It brings thee closer to the truth_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when using the Aeon Arcana_

Afterwards, he felt the card go into him as if it became a part of him. As he began to try and contemplate all of this, he felt himself get kicked in the back and into the next hallway.

"If you got that, then hurry up get moving!" Marie exclaimed before disappearing back to the Velvet Room.

"Was there any need to be so rough Marie-dono?" He asked although she was gone before continuing forward. He didn't get much time to think however as several Shadows were coming at him. With a small smile, he drew his sword and got into a stance. "Hisakawa Takeshi, representing the Velvet Room has arrived on the battlefield!" He exclaimed before charging in.

Not that far away, Amagi Yukiko was hiding within one of the rooms in the castle. For the past 2-3 days, she had been avoiding the monsters that were around while still being unsure as to how she got into her current predicament. "Please, is there anybody there?" She said almost in tears. She missed her family, Chie, and she was scared. In the midst of this, she began to hear sounds of battle and more importantly, Chie's voice. "Chie?" She asked hopefully as she heard her friend call out to her. She ran out of the room she was in and headed towards the sound of her voice, only to lose track of it shortly afterward, making her feel dejected. "Perhaps I'm just hearing things…" She said before looking for another place to hide. It was then she heard the sounds of battle again. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to go and take a look, hoping to find that somebody came. What she saw shocked her. The monsters that she had been running from were all focused on something else and that something else was cutting them down with what appeared to be a sword and did something to blast out fire. The thing that was fighting the monsters appeared to be humanoid but there was a shadowy aura surrounding it, making it difficult to make out. The only thing that could be seen clearly was a mask which resembled the ones on the monsters but it didn't give off the same feeling. Unfortunately, she was so engrossed in watching the scene before her that she failed to notice the monster coming up from behind her. It seemed that the shadowy humanoid noticed though as he stretched out its hand.

"Saburo!" It exclaimed in a loud voice, causing a large being to appear out of nowhere and shoot down the monster behind her with a fire ball, the ensuing explosion knocking her off her feet and onto the floor unconscious.

"Perhaps I hast used too much power…" Takeshi said as he took off his mask so that he could make sure the girl wasn't injured. "I assume this is Amagi Yukiko-dono, Marie-dono?" He asked to the open air, knowing that the girl could hear him.

"Correct." Marie responded promptly. "Surprising how you managed to find her so fast."

"Nay, she merely came out on her own." Takeshi replied. "Now then, where am I to go next?"

"Hmm, her friends have already found the fake and are chasing after her." Marie replied. "They should be somewhere around the 5th floor at the moment. I think they'll catch up to her on the 8th floor so meet up with them there. And don't forget to bring the girl with you."

"Understood." Takeshi said in response before putting back on his mask and picking up Yukiko. Under Marie's direction, he headed towards the next set of stairs.

 _On the top floor…_

"Where is Yukiko!?" Chie exclaimed once they had caught up to Yukiko's Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow Yukiko said with a small smirk. "I am Yukiko and Yukiko is me."

"Cut the crap out!" Chie shouted angrily as she ordered Tomoe to attack. However, several Shadows appeared in front of them to block the path of Tomoe's naginta, preventing the Persona from dealing any damage towards its intended target.

"Oh, my Prince!" Shadow Yukiko said dramatically as she struck a pose. "Please come and rescue your Princess!" At her beckoning call, a large Prince-like Shadow arose from the ground before hastening to get inbetween its princess and the three who were facing her.

"Seriously!?" Yosuke exclaimed in disbelief. "Great, just great, now we have this thing to worry about as well."

"Hanamura, the two of us will take on the one that just appeared. Satonaka, you confront Amagi's Shadow. Maybe you can find out where Amagi is." Yu instructed, keeping his composure all the while. The two nodded and got ready to charge in.

"Jiraya, use Garu!" Yosuke commanded. His Persona obeyed, summoning small pillars of wind that knocked the Prince Shadow into the air. "All yours Narukami!"

"Izanagi!" Even without any specific instructions, the Persona knew what Yu wanted. Izanagi let loose a lightning spell from above to swat down that Shadow like a fly. Immediately after it hit, Izanagi charged in with its sword to finish the job. Unexpectantly though, the shadow recovered from the lightning spell quickly enough to draw its own sword and parry Izanagi's.

"Man, he's one tough cookie." Yosuke said with slight frustration as the Shadow seemed to hold its own against both of them. He then turned to Teddie. "Oy, Teddie! Figure out what this guy's weakness is!"

"I'm on it!" Teddie exclaimed as he began to analyze the enemy. With the knight in shining armor being kept occupied by Yu and Yosuke, Chie now had a clear path to Shadow Yukiko.

"I'll ask you again, where is Yukiko?" Chie said in a threatening tone of voice. In response, the Shadow just snickered.

"She's actually very close by." Shadow Yukio said, prompting Chie to look around the area in search of her best friend.

"Takeshi, the fake Amagi Yukiko and the real one's friends are on the next floor!" Marie said to Takeshi through the telepathic link. Though not saying a word in response, he nodded before running up the last set of stairs with Yukiko in his arms and multiple Shadows chasing after them. As Takeshi was carrying somebody, he wasn't able to really stop and fight. At best, he could summon Saburo for short bursts of time or use a few skill cards to thin out the enemy numbers as he didn't want to waste too much energy and resources. By now, he was close enough to see bits and pieces of the ensuing battle at the end of the stairwell. He knew time was of the essence and hastened his footsteps.

"Takeshi, look out!" Marie tried to warn Takeshi but it was too late. He was so focused on reaching the top as quickly as possible that he failed to notice the sudden stampede of Shadows coming from behind until the last moment, resulting in Yukiko being flung into the air and Takeshi being engulfed by the horde of Shadows.

"How nice of you to finally join us." Shadow Yukiko said to her counterpart as she began to regain consciousness. "We've been waiting for you."

"What is…What is going on?" Yukiko asked in confusion and fear as she saw someone that looked exactly like herself, giving her an evil smirk.

 **Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me, what do you think of it as well as the concept? To be honest, this idea of sending a samurai to the present sort of just came on the fly so I hope it goes well. Reviews would be very much appreciated as it would help me improve the story. I'm also willing to think about using pairings between characters that are suggested. Oh yeah, to those who don't know what Takeshi mentioned as 'namban', it was a term to describe foreign stuff and people from Europe. Although I don't know whether or not they still used that term in that period. On that note, if I have any historical facts that might be referenced by Takeshi wrong, please feel free to correct me. Well, for now, I'm just going to end it here. I hope you enjoy this story and continue giving your support. This is Forest Dragon Slayer signing off!**


End file.
